Traps
Traps are used to hinder the progress of agents and other enemies in their attempt to infiltrate your base. By building and wiring together sensors and traps, you can create effective and entertaining ways to get rid of pesky visitors. Overview Because of the evil activities which take place on the island and all around the world, agents will visit the island to look for the organization and mastermind behind these criminal activities. The player’s minions can largely assist in taking care of these pesky agents, but they have to neglect their other tasks to do as well, like manning the Control Room and the Armory security desks, getting relaxation in the Staff Room, training new units in the Training Room, performing Research to build new base objects, and of course to execute Acts of Infamy on the World Map besides many other tasks. It is obvious that minions cannot spend all of their time holding off agents to keep his base functional and proceed in the game. This is where Traps come in. These objects, if constructed and placed properly, will give agents a very hard time entering or even finding the player’s base. In addition, traps do not require the player to tag every agent for weakening or elimination, allowing him to visit the World Domination Map for longer periods without worrying too much about new agents that may have landed on the island. This also allows Minions to keep themselves occupied with their more important duties, only requiring intervention during emergencies (for example: when a Super Agent visits the island, or a squad of veterans is using heavy guns on your base objects and minions). Laying Traps Every trap has two essential parts to their activation: Sensors, which detect the agent's presence, and the Trap itself, which will carry out a specific action intended to kill or disable an agent in some way. Rewards Also, if the player manages to catch an agent in a number of traps during a single activation, you will receive an extra financial reward for the ingenuity of the design. For each trap after the first that takes effect, you’ll see a combo rating: *2 combo trap – Nefarious, +$100 cash *3 combo trap – Malevolent, +$200 cash *4 combo trap – Villainous, +$300 cash *5 combo trap – Heinous, +$400 cash *6 combo trap or higher trap – Genius, +$500 cash These combo rewards are accumulative and are calculated per agent. For example one agent being caught in a Heinous trap combo results in a financial reward of $100 + $200 + $300 + $400 = $1000. A squad of seven agents being caught in a Genius trap combo therefore earns the player an instant (7 x $1500) = $10,500. Some trap designs, known as the ubertraps, are so perfectionized that the player no longer needs to steal money on the World Map, so these combo awards in fact can pay off big time. List of Traps There are many traps found in the game that have specific stat-draining effects on the victim. Sensors * Pressure Pad * Laser Sensor * Motion Sensor * Crash Test Dummy Health * Gas Cage * Beehive * Wind Machine * Giant Magnet * Saw Blades * Prometheus' Revenge * Pit Punisher * Satan's Chimney * Sentry Gun * Piranha Tank * Charge Cannon * Explosive Palm Tree * Venus Man Trap * Proximity Mine Smarts * Gas Cage * Beehive * Confusing Pop-Up * Damned Damsel Loyalty * Gas Cage * Beehive * Money Madness Endurance * Gas Cage * Beehive * Dreadmill Attention * Gas Cage * Beehive * Do-Not-Press * Misdirection * Monkey in a BoxCategory:Objects Category:Traps